


Evening Standard Codeword Flash Smut 8th February 2019

by RosieBrookMeade



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBrookMeade/pseuds/RosieBrookMeade
Summary: A short scene of smut incorporating all the answer words from the codeword puzzle in the London Evening Standard of 8th February 2019. You can choose who the players are.Update 10 Feb:...But I think the words have generated a story that can only be about Quinlan or Vaun and an OC.





	Evening Standard Codeword Flash Smut 8th February 2019

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely an exercise for me to increase the pace of my writing and posting, because I often take too long over-analysing my work. I’ve been thinking about trying it for a long time.  
> I don’t know how it will work but I think I’m going to keep it binary, hetero and “one of each” because then I can use he and she pronouns for simplicity.  
> Initially, I hope to post the piece on the Sunday evening after the Standard is printed on the Friday afternoon. As I get faster, the posts should come out more quickly, too. It’s not intended to replace my other stories but to give me a much-needed kick up the arse.  
> Fingers crossed for some good sexy words…

 

He moves silently through the maze of dark streets towards the river. He glances up at the wooden plaques smugly advertising “NO VACANCY” and sighs. This will be the ninth damsel he has rescued from the dye works and still the slavers found more labour for the malachite vats.

He shrugs and hefts the wagon axel he uses as a cosh. There must be an endless supply of families so poor that they would willingly sell their kin to any trafficker who extols a fantasy future open to them.

Security has been tightened at the works’ camp. A high fence has been built on mud banks and there are armed guards patrolling the gates and the ramps down to water level.

He selects a likely candidate - older than most and surely soon to be offloaded to a brothel as she becomes too big to move easily between the tightly packed tubs.

He vaults agilely over the fence and scoops the terrified girl up in one arm. He sprints away over hedge, ditch and field so rapidly that he doesn’t need the cosh. Suddenly, he skids to a halt and jinks left, back towards the outskirts. He has remembered that he’ll need supplies for his charge.

Back in town, he drops her briefly to steal a small jarful of figs and a flat loaf from a stall. The trader yells out to the guards, ‘Quick, after them! The offenders went that way!’

Gripping her wrist, he drags her after him but, although too breathless to scream or struggle, she is slowing them down. He lifts her up and heads into the country again, swiftly distancing himself from all pursuit.

Eventually, he reaches an isolated building on top of a knoll. Realising the girl will need rest and time to eat the hasty meal he’s acquired, he stops.

* * *

Her abductor sets her down in a large wooden shelter, open at either end. It seems to be a byre for cattle and swine and, judging by the agitated squawks subsiding into contented gobbles, for poultry too. It is very dark in here, the only illumination coming from moonlight lancing in from the open ends and she is still too frightened to look at her…companion. He pulls the stolen food out of the bag and places it in front of her, directing her to eat.

‘I can probably find you some ova here, to supplement the meal,’ he says, looking about and startling the turkeys and geese again.

She doesn’t understand him but she knows what will be demanded of her soon and wonders if it might be better to get it over with.

After a few moments rummaging amid more avian protests, he presents her with a handful of eggs. ‘Ova!’ he says again, proudly.

Comprehension dawns in her eyes. ‘Ohhh…. Eggs! Um, thank you but I’ll just have the bread, for now.’ She sets them down carefully, fearful of upsetting him and nervously nibbles at the loaf. She still can’t look at him, although he watches her carefully.

She tries to hide it but he notices that she nurses her left arm. Thinking he has hurt her during their frantic flight, he grabs her hand and pushes the ragged sleeve up in order to examine the arm. She misinterprets his intention and she swallows her mouthful, ready to submit to her fate.

She stands up, shivering with apprehension, and slips one shoulder out of her tunic, revealing the lower slopes and cinnamon peak of one upturned breast, small but firm. She is still too shy to look at him but she steps closer to him, eyes downcast.

He grazes her throat with one extremely warm finger and then gently pulls the tunic back on.

‘There is no need,’ he says quietly.

She stares at him for a second and then bursts into tears. Even she doesn’t really know why – whether it is relief or fear or a feeling of rejection but he is completely bewildered.

With a boldness born of sanity pushed beyond endurance, she sobs, ‘Hold me!’ and, at a loss for any other recourse, he obeys.

After a time, he feels the outburst ebb and the girls heaving body begin to sag. Still he holds her close.

She is the first to speak. ‘What will you do with me?’

‘Return you to your parents and…’ But the wailing resumes.

‘They won’t take me. I’ll be a disgrace to them…and they won’t be able to feed me. You have to keep me. You must make me yours…’ She pushes a little away from him and looks up at him resolutely. ‘…Or you might as well kill me here.’

They stand staring at each other for a while and then he makes a tiny move of intention. She blinks and swallows but reaches up on tiptoes, puts her arms around his neck and whispers again, ‘Make me yours…please.’

She presses her lips against his, thinking again how warm he feels. He pulls them away and she sighs a little in disappointment but they move to her cheek and then her ear and then down the groove in her throat. Something in his neck bucks against her face and he makes a hungry little noise - half growl, half purr. Then something hot and moist, it must be his tongue, strokes along her skin making her moan and tilt her head back, involuntarily exposing herself to more of this sensuous treatment. One arm moves around her waist, pulling her body hard up against his and the other pulls her tunic down, revealing the shoulder and breast he has so recently covered up.

His growling continues as he tastes the skin of her shoulder and licks into her armpit. His tongue is very large, much bigger than she had ever imagined a tongue could be but she is also experiencing feelings she has never believed possible. She thought women were supposed to endure this, not enjoy it. His mouth moves slowly lower. Too slowly. She arches her back to push her breast closer and he takes the hint.

He cups her breast and his too-warm fingers tenderly caress it as he lightly kisses the nipple. Then, slightly more hungrily he nips at it with unusually sharp teeth, making her scream. He stops, apologising but she angrily pulls his head back down and he continues, squeezing and nuzzling and sucking at the breast until she can’t bear it any longer. She doesn’t know what comes next but she badly wants to find out and doesn’t know how to tell him to move faster.

Somehow he gets the message and pushes her down into the hay. He fiddles with his clothing and pushes her tunic up around her waist. She isn’t wearing any undergarments and feels incredibly, deliciously vulnerable like this, even with her legs still closed. She feels an urgent tap on the inside on each knee and instinctively pulls them apart.

He lowers his head and licks her wide open. She screams and wriggles with surprise and excitement, so much so that he has to hold her legs still to avoid being kicked in the head. When he feels it’s safe again he releases one leg to free a hand.

Her eagerness and clumsiness suggest that she is a virgin and he experiences a fleeting guilt over this. He is so solid it’s almost painful but, aching fit to burst as he is, he doesn’t want to hurt her.

She feels him slip first one finger and then two inside her. His assumption is correct – she feels full up with two very warm fingers. As quick as he dares and as slowly as he can bear, he gently spreads them apart in all directions, trying to stretch the tight passage to prepare her.

When neither of them can bear the suspense any longer, he removes his slippery fingers to a groan of disappointment and lifts himself over her. Taking his weight on one locked-out arm, he uses the other hand to guide his manhood to her opening. He tries to enter her slowly but she still gasps at his size as he pushes into her.

He feels like a huge log of hot granite inside her not living flesh. It is smooth but so, so hard and it spreads and stretches her as he drives slowly deeper. She doesn’t think any more of him will fit but raising his torso with sheer core strength, he takes hold of her hips, tilts her pelvis and embeds himself fully with a grunt. He leans over her again and pulls out, nearly all the way, then thrusts back inside. This time he’s faster and more aggressive but she wants it so much, her body takes over her brain and her pelvis reaches up to meet him. Again and again they grind together until, and it doesn’t take long, her whole world explodes into heat and sweetness and previously inconceivable ecstasy.

They roll apart, exhausted and sated. It is done, then. She is his and surely such a union could never be dissolved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The words: NINTH, VACANCY, RAMPS, OFFENDERS, PLAQUES, SWINE, FIELD, GOBBLES, MALACHITE, SKIDS, AGILELY, KNOLL, FIGS, JARFUL, KIN, AXEL, MAZE, DAMSEL, DYE, BYRE, SAG, LOAF, OVA, NURSES, HOLD, GIRL, TAP, EXTOLS, SIZE.


End file.
